1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods for using oligosaccharide mimics, and more particularly for using oligosaccharide mimics wherein a cyclohexane derivative is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Naturally occurring monosaccharides and oligosaccharides play a role, or are capable of playing a role, in a variety of biological processes. In certain cases, non-naturally occurring monosaccharides and oligosaccharides may serve to replace or even improve upon their naturally occurring counterparts. Monosaccharides and particularly oligosaccharides may be difficult, and thus costly, to produce. Even where the degree of difficulty to produce is not particularly elevated, the production of monosaccharides and oligosaccharides may still nevertheless be costly. This problem is multiplied where a costly monosaccharide or oligosaccharide needs to be mass produced. While mimics of monosaccharides and oligosaccharides (“glycomimetics”) may improve upon their biological properties, the cost of producing the mimics may not be significantly reduced relative to that which they mimic. The mimics used herein have reduced production cost or reduced complexity.
Endothelial dysfunction, including vascular abnormalities, is associated with a number of diseases. Diabetes is an example of such a disease. There is a need for improvements in the treatment of diabetes or symptoms or complications associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new methods for treating diabetes or symptoms or complications associated therewith. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.